浪子回头
by ZhuXiaoyang
Summary: （搬运自百度贴吧@希卡普哈道克）博克星首领之子希卡普在遇到比特星首领之女亚丝翠后从一个浪子变为一个真正的首领，并击败了宇宙帝国舰队的故事
1. 第一章

第一章

博克星的浪子

博克星外的太空站训练场里，一艘飞船疾驰而过。驾驶舱内，一个棕发碧眼的青年正熟练地操纵着飞船。"前方二十米处有一障碍物，预计2秒后相撞。"他嘴角微微一翘，不慌不忙地扳下了手边的操纵杆，飞船猛地向下飞，避开了障碍物。他吐出已嚼得没味了的口香糖，左手抓起驾驶台上一个通讯器："喂，戈伯，这也太小儿科了吧，敢不敢来点好玩的，刺激的？"说着，右手按下操纵杆顶端的按钮，一发激光炮准确命中了高速移动的靶子。这时，通讯器中传来了一个中年男人的声音："好玩的？就在你面前，祝你好运，哈哈。"果不其然，飞船发出了警示："前方三百米处有约七十个S形弯道，由于材料特殊，无法探测出弯道宽度，也无法探测出是否有靶子或机关存在。你要小心了。"通讯器中又传来了戈伯的声音："怎么样，小嗝嗝，科目十如何，这可是最好玩最刺激的呦，希望你能成功通关。""这才对嘛，戈伯。"说着，又抓起两粒口香糖扔进嘴里。他露出一个不屑的微笑：最好玩的，我倒是想看看它能带给我什么惊喜。

关于这个最"好玩"的科目十，他也是有所耳闻，这是个十星难度（最高级别）的项目，也是由戈伯本人亲自设计的。这个科目十又被叫做菜鸟收割站，因为这个项目对于菜鸟来说就是噩梦，单是那忽窄忽宽的弯道就使不少飞船折在了里面，更不用说里面的靶子和机关了，再加上通关的要求极为苛刻，有一点刮蹭都不行，正因如此，这科目十使无数船手谈之变色。这科目十是为了摸拟船手在未知，奇险的地方，以提高他们奇快的反应和应变能力，还有他们对飞船的熟悉。只有通过这一个项目才能进入博克星精锐飞行军，这也是为什么博克星军事实力如此强悍的原因。

那青年面对这最"好玩"的项目没有表现出丝毫紧张，依旧十分悠闲地开着飞船，还打开了音乐，身体随着那劲爆的乐曲左右摇摆。他右手手指来回拨弄着操纵杆，左手把玩着方向杆，时不时按一下顶端的按钮，射出一发激光炮，将面前的一个靶子打了个粉碎。随着乐曲最后一个音符的落幕，他完美地绕过了最后一个弯，击碎了最后一个靶，躲过了最后一个机关。他吐出又已没了味的口香糖，塞进嘴里两粒新的。他向后一倚，靠在舒适的皮椅上，透过舷窗望着太空，外面有不可计数的行星在燃烧着自己的生命，直到无力继续。燃烧发出的光点亮了原本昏暗的宇宙，一闪一闪，煞是好看。青年的心中不禁生起一丝惆怅：要是母亲还在该有多好，如果她看到自己已经长大，还如此精通飞行技术，一定会很高兴吧。想着，他松开了操纵杆，思绪飞入了自己的世界。

"小嗝嗝，你在干什么？快闪开啊！"通讯器中传来的一声巨吼将他从想象拉回了现实。他转过头，一发泛着黄光的激光炮向他飞来，即使是这样危急的时刻，他也只是轻描淡写地推了下操纵杆，飞船迅速下飞，堪堪躲过了炮弹。"恭喜您已成功通过了所有训练项目，现在您可以离开休息了。"训练场里响起了一个冷冰冰的女机械声。青年听到这声音的瞬间就产生了反感，他最讨厌的就是这种没有一点感情的声音，这在他看来是对他的不尊重。"无牙，要不你来代替这个声音吧？我觉得你的声音比她好多了。你觉得呢？"他拍了拍自己的飞船，他的飞船哼哼了几声："这可能是因为我比她更有感情吧。但是我不想去代替她。"青年笑了笑："好吧，无牙。切换自动驾驶。"他双手抱住头，靠在他柔软的皮椅上。"真是无聊啊，好想去宇宙里浪啊。有点想念那时的时光啊。"他自言自语道。"我已停好了，你可以下船了，小嗝嗝。"飞船无牙提醒了一下他。"谢谢你啦无牙，我的贴心大宝贝，晚上等着我哦。"他走下飞船，来到了太空站门口。"请将您的脸对准屏幕。"他冲着屏幕做了一个鬼脸。"无法识别。"换一个鬼脸。"无法识别。"再换一个。"无法识别。""真够死板的。"他抱怨了一句，摆上一张正经脸。"识别成功。小嗝嗝•希卡普•哈道克，欢迎来到太空站。"

细细打量一下，希卡普长得还是很俊秀的，一头密而不乱的棕发，绿宝石般的双眸，双颊白里泛红，鼻梁高挑，这张脸可是迷倒了不少女孩。至于他的身材，他不像父亲史图依克那样人高马大，他瘦的就像个鱼骨头，但他转的很快的大脑弥补了这个缺点。希卡普精通剑术和双枪，他背上的双剑与腰间的双把多模式手枪说明了一切。美中不足的是，他的半条左腿是假肢。

"怎么样戈伯，这次应该不错吧？"伴随着假肢与地面的敲击声，希卡普走向了戈伯。"首先，你没戴上头盔，其次，你没穿飞行服，还有，你没系安全带。"说着，戈伯转过了身，眼前的这个中年男人有点发福，嘴上方留着两根长长的胡子，一只手和一条腿都已成了假肢，即使是这样，也难掩他年轻时的英气。"拜托，戈伯，不要在意那些细节。""飞船驾驶没有任何细节，任何一个疏忽都可能导致船毁人亡…"戈伯又开始了他的长篇大论。"打住，别再用你这一套大道理了，我耳朵都听出茧子了。"希卡普耸耸肩，"再说了，我这不好端端地站在这里吗？额，除了一小部分。"他看了看停在外面的无牙。"我可以出去探险了吗？""我觉得你还是学学如何管理一个星球比较好，你爸不年轻了，再过几年他就要退休了，你可是未来的首领，应该学着领导人民走向富强，而不是以探险的名义在外面沾花惹草，你要是能给你爸带个孙子回来也行，我想史图依克肯定很高兴。总之，你该清醒清醒了，想想你肩上的担子吧孩子。"

"得了吧戈伯，我不会成为我父亲那样，我也不想做什么星球的首领，整天被各种事闹得心烦意乱，这可不是我想要的生活，我想要自由自在。也许我就不是当首领的料。"戈伯无奈地摇摇头，拍了拍他的肩膀："总有一天你会明白的。"或许这辈子也没有这么一天，希卡普心想。他翻了个白眼，回到了自己的房间。戈伯看着他远去的背影：你会的，小嗝嗝，但不是现在。

深夜已至，这几日正值一月一次的假日，白日里本就不怎么热闹的空间站此时更加冷清，硕大的大厅里只有一个古董钟在滴答滴答地走着。惨白的月光穿过宇宙，照在大厅地面上。"嘀嘀嘀嘀"希卡普手腕上的电子表响了起来。希卡普猛地坐起身，麻利地穿好衣服，戴上假肢。他看了看表：一点三十分，戈伯应该睡着了。为了确保万无一失，他又黑进了监控系统，看见了戈伯销魂的睡姿，听到了他如雷的呼噜声才开始行动。他先给自己的假肢绑上一块布，防止与地面接触时发出声音。希卡普推开了窗子，双手扳住窗沿，一用力再猛一跳，半个身子就到了外面。他想了想，觉得这么跑了有些不妥，便又缩了回去，在桌子上留下了一封信。

过了十分钟，一道白光划过，划破了宁静的夜，消失在远方。


	2. 第二章

第二章

"没问题。"无牙爽快地答应了下来。希卡普拿起了驾驶台上的一张照片，上面是他小时和父亲的合影，那时的他才刚刚懂事，正一脸茫然地看着史图依克的脸，希卡普不禁笑了笑。"无牙，联系上了吗？""联系上了，请输入联络密码。"希卡普把照片固定在了驾驶台上，从驾驶台上点出一个虚拟电子屏幕来。

想联系上埃瑞特不是一件容易事，你必须通过他精心设计的问题，或者直接输入密码，但是希卡普通常哪个都不选，他会创造出第三个选项——黑进去。以希卡普和埃瑞特的关系，密码是什么他是心知肚明，但是以他那放荡不羁的性格，恐怕很难让他接受密码的约束，而且他还会用一个更温馨点的密码来取代之前那让人看一眼就觉得头晕眼花的乱码。关于埃瑞特的出身，希卡普也是一清二楚。埃瑞特原本是启迪星太空舰队的上校，打过仗，他脸上的两道疤就是那场战争给他的留念。后来他厌倦了军队的生活，辞了职，做了自己想做的事，也就是宇宙流浪者。希卡普曾问过他是否对这个决定感到后悔，他回答："只要听从自己的内心去做对的事，就永远不会后悔。"

"哔"电子屏幕上出现了埃瑞特的身影："你好啊希卡普。近来可好？"

"多谢关心，我快要闷死在训练场了，这不，我又跑出来了。"

"哈哈哈，"那一头传来了埃瑞特的笑声，"浪子这称号没白叫啊哈哈。你又改密码了，对吧？"

希卡普撇了撇嘴："明知故问，我怎么会做输密码这种无聊的事。"

"你是不是又把密码改成＇收破烂的埃瑞特＇了？"

希卡普冲着埃瑞特一挑眉："是啊，你瞧瞧，这多形象。"

埃瑞特有点哭笑不得："是挺形象的。"

无牙突然插嘴道："希卡普，我为啥觉得你像捡垃圾的？"

"大人说话小孩别插嘴。"希卡普装作生气训斥无牙。

"喂喂喂，我比你还大五个月呢。"

"小孩说话大人别插嘴。"

无牙再次感到无语，他现在有点怨史图依克为什么没有把他的语言表达系统做的高级一点。

希卡普："埃瑞特，你现在在哪，我去找你。"

"我现在在一个完全陌生的星系，你要来吗？"埃瑞特问道。

"来呗，我要怎么到那里？"

"首先，你要系好安全带，做好跳跃10次到达隔壁星系的准备，然后，跳跃30次后穿过虫洞到达这里。来的路上一定要注意安全，保住你的小命。"

"小菜一碟。"希卡普答应道。

"希望现实不会啪地一掌打你脸上。检查一下你的武器，阻止它们突然闹罢工，再给你的无牙装好炮弹。这个星系恐怕没有那么太平。"

"永远不要小看我，我希卡普可是个传说。"

"我送你两个字吧，低调。万事小心，祝你好运。等你到了就会收到我的新消息了。"

"谢谢祝福，我会打现实的脸，而不是他打我。也祝你好运，埃瑞特。"

希卡普喝空了一瓶饮料，随手把空瓶扔进了垃圾桶。他将方向杆扳向了一边，飞船随之传弯，眨眼间，只剩下一个影子，准确来说，影儿都没有。

飞船遗留下的白光渐渐地变淡，直到再看不见，一切再次平静，只有刚刚穿过的星系虫洞裂缝还滋着火花，好像什么都没有发生过。


	3. 第三章

第三章

荒芜之地

经过跳跃，希卡普来到了这个陌生的星系，埃瑞特说的没错，宇宙中漂着的一些碎片确实让这里看起来不是那么太平。这个星系的星星比他所生活的那个星系少了很多，光线也不是那么明亮，显得有点死气沉沉，有点像一座被人抛弃的城市。只有几颗较大星球上发出的生命活动信号还告诉他，这里还有人。这里的气氛没有和平宇宙的轻松，悠闲，反而有种战争马上就要爆发前的紧张感。虽然宇宙是真空的，但是希卡普觉得他还是能闻到一股硝烟味。这时，无牙收到了埃瑞特发来的消息："希卡普，你的左前方有一个紫红色的星球，我要探索一下这个紫红色的星球。""好，我马上就到。"望着刻有一串符号的铁皮漂过：这个宇宙到底发生了什么？

希卡普穿过大气层，来到了这个紫红色的星球。无牙找了一处较为平坦的地面，缓缓地落在上面。"好久不见，无牙。"埃瑞特飞船的人工智能爵士向无牙打招呼。"好久不见。"无牙见到爵士，显得十分兴奋。希卡普带了点简单的食物和一些水，将无牙扔在这里和爵士聊天，他实在想不通两个人工智能有什么话题可聊。因为在他看来，人工智能的话题并不多，如果让无牙和爵士一起跟他唠，估计他俩也未必能唠得过希卡普。希卡普在手腕上带好通讯器，走下飞船去找埃瑞特。

这个星球的土地让人觉得十分怪异，先放开奇葩的紫红色不说，其他星球的土地不论再怎么崎岖也有一些地方是平坦的，但是这里就像是老鼠泛滥，凹凸不平，坑坑洼洼，连无牙和爵士停的地方都是个斜坡。而且这里的土质也不怎么样，硬的地方连希卡普的假肢都砸不透，不过这还好，有些软的地方走的时候一定要非常小心，不然一不留神很可能会陷进去。

埃瑞特并没有走远，所以希卡普很快便找到了他："埃瑞特！我来了！""来的正好！你快过来！"埃瑞特冲着他挥手。"你又发现了什么？有用的废铁？"希卡普跑了过去，只见埃瑞特正在擦拭着一块斜躺在土里的石碑，当上面的灰尘都随风飘去后，隐约出现许多字，但由于风和泥土的侵蚀，石碑下方的小字已经模糊不清，只有上方的几个大字还依稀可见：纽 克 星 最 高 指 挥 部。"不就是几个字吗，有什么稀奇的。"希卡普一边说，一边打了石碑一拳。没想到，石碑立马就碎了，希卡普大吃一惊，在他印象中自己好像并没有这么厉害。其中一块滚到了埃瑞特面前，他拿起来仔细看了看，瞬间明白不是希卡普用"神力"打碎了石碑，而是另有隐情，而且这个原因让他觉得自己刚到这里时的想法是真的。

"希卡普，这不是你打碎的。"听埃瑞特这么一说，希卡普也来了兴趣："那是什么东西弄碎的。""你有没有听说过一种叫雷震子的炮弹。""听说过，不是被禁止使用了吗？"希卡普问道。"不错，但是这块石碑确定是被这么震裂，再加上你的一拳，于是它就碎了。""所以你想说什么？""我想说的是，这个星球一定毁于一场战争，它原本也应该是一个很繁荣的星球……""等等，埃瑞特，这又与我们有什么关系呢？""希卡普，我们应该去阻止更多战争发生。""你确定？就我们两个？我觉得这是去送死，再说了，我们又不在这里生活，干嘛管那么多。我可不想年纪轻轻就死在了一个陌生的星系里。"

"希卡普，你真的把一个星系的存亡看的这么淡？""对啊，我不是超级英雄，我也不能拯救宇宙，我只是一个普通人。"希卡普表示自己无能为力。"希卡普，我们的星系如此和平，繁荣，就是由许多普通人做到的，而他们或许还没有你强大，你能做到的，希卡普。相信你自己。"希卡普笑了笑："从我失去了这条左腿后，我就再没有相信过自己，我也曾想成为超级英雄，但是后来我发现，我只是粒毫不起眼的尘埃。与其卷入一场与我无关的战争丢掉性命，还不如多做些自己想做的事。"埃瑞特见此，只好像戈伯一样祈祷有一天希卡普能变成他们希望的那样。他知道，希卡普是一个很善良的人，成为一个无私奉献，舍己为人的人是迟早的事。埃瑞特无法多说什么，于是转移了话题："希卡普，帮我清理一下这里，看看还有什么有价值的东西，好吗？""好，开始干吧。"希卡普抡起铲子，开始清理。

两个小时后，两人把最后一批残刀破枪搬上了埃瑞特的飞船，他们身上的衣服已被汗水浸透。希卡普和埃瑞特坐在一截断墙上，望着这个星系的太阳在远方缓缓落下，绯红的夕阳映在他们脸上，身上，也照在飞船上，反射出耀眼夺目的红光。天边一道道霞光轻抚着这片残垣断壁，却抚不平战争留下的伤疤。破碎的飞船碎片和断裂的砖砖瓦瓦零乱地散落在地上，让人觉得凄凉又萧条。曾经的繁荣已化为一片废墟，往日的辉煌已一去不复返。宇宙见证了无数星球崛起，也见过无数文明衰灭，对于它来说，这不过是家常便饭，但对于宇宙中的人们来说，这是一场浩劫，更是无法忘却的回忆。宇宙中流传着一个传说，每当一颗恒星熄灭，就会有一个文明消逝，天上的恒星依然在燃烧，地下的文明再也不会复苏。

"嘀嘀嘀"希卡普手上的通讯器开始响了起来。"什么事，无牙？"通讯器中传来无牙略有些紧张的声音："我的雷达检查到有三艘飞船正在穿过该星球大气层，预计降落在距你们200米处。额，第一艘或许用坠落更合适一些。"

希卡普回过头，天边似乎燃起了一团火，那是三艘被火焰包裹着的飞船，最前面的一艘机翼折断了一只，冒着浓浓的黑烟，一头扎在了地上，荡起大片的尘土，希卡普忙用胳膊捂住了脸，才没有被呛到。待到烟尘渐渐散去，三艘飞船变得依稀可见。从第一艘坠毁的飞船中，一个身着蓝色军装，满脸是血的战士扶着船身慢慢走了出来，他腰间的手枪已在坠毁中损坏，唯一的武器就是此时他手中紧握着的长剑。从另两艘飞船里走下了十几个手持激光枪的黑色盔甲士兵（也是帝国士兵），蓝衣战士见到他们，变得咬牙切齿，摆出了作战的姿态。"嘿嘿嘿，放松点，我们没必要成为敌人的，只要你肯归顺乌兹帝国，我们会给你很优厚的待遇。识时务者为俊杰，好好考虑一下？"领头的士兵摘下了头盔，满面笑容地问。"不，我宁死也不会做卑鄙无耻的投降者。我要为我死去的战友报仇！"说着，战士抡起长剑，向着士兵砍去。士兵脸上的笑容瞬间消失："宁死不屈？好，我满足你。"他先是一枪托打掉了战士的长剑，又一脚将战士踹倒在地上，举起枪对准了战士的头。"先生，我很佩服你不畏死亡的精神，但是你站错了阵营。你将无法看到明日的阳光（所有星系中发光发热的大的都叫太阳），我在此表达深深的歉意。""你不必多嘴。"战士闭上了眼，静候死亡的来临。

"啊！"一声歇斯底里的嚎叫打破了死亡前的寂静。士兵的手臂被激光束烧得焦黑，枪也掉在了地上。那名战士用他最后的力量拾起落在地上的剑，刺入了士兵的身体，了结了他罪恶的一生，但也被其他士兵打中，奄奄一息。希卡普很吃惊，这完全在他的意料之外，他本想等到那些士兵杀了战士之后悄悄离开，可现在埃瑞特开了那一枪，把他卷入了这场战斗，他本可以装作什么都不知道的。反应过来的士兵向着他们的藏身处发动了密集的火力攻击，溅飞的土壤和岩石碎屑落了希卡普满头满身。此时的希卡普对埃瑞特也有点怨念：你闲的没事开什么枪。但是事到如今，对面的士兵怕是已动了杀心，不打就是等死，也只能硬着头皮上了。希卡普意味深长地看了埃瑞特一眼，但是后者正背对着他给枪装弹，也不可能领会他的意思喽。在希卡普为手枪上弹匣的时候，他的脑中飘过了无数种想法。他想跑，一走了之，但是这样大概会引火烧身，带来许多不必要的麻烦，所以他打消了这个念头；他想叫戈伯支援，但是就这么十几个人好像也没必要，再说戈伯赶来至少两分钟，可能等他到了自己也变成炮灰了；他也想把无牙叫来给士兵们来一发，但是仔细想想，有一个可以在陌生人面前耍帅的机会为什么不用呢，所以他把这个念头也打消了。

等到枪弹没有原来那么密集了，希卡普一咬牙，一个侧翻翻了出去，在空中一个华丽的转身，两声枪响，两个人倒。那些帝国士兵大概是第一次见到身手如此矫健的人，乱了阵脚，也不瞄准，冲着希卡普的方向一阵乱射。此刻的火力比一开始还要大不少，要是有某位穿着喜庆的红紧身衣手持双刀的家伙的自愈能力，或是某位手上能伸出爪子的自愈因子，希卡普绝对不会怂，但是他没有，现在出去一定会被打成筛子，无奈的他只能躲在掩体后面数自己枪里的子弹，此时，他看到了一个圆形的形似井盖的金属物。

"嘿，停一下停一下！"帝国士兵以为他要投降，暂时停止了射击。"各位，各位。"掩体后伸出一只手，"我仔细想了，各位，我刚刚找到了一个神器，你们是打不赢我的，你们不如把武器扔来，我还可以考虑把你们扔进宇宙里自生自灭。""你认真的？"一个帝国士兵问。"当然，我骗你干嘛。""给我往死里射！"帝国士兵大怒，一轮更加猛烈的弹雨袭来。好吧，看来不动手不行了。"队长来了！"希卡普一手圆形金属盖一手枪，从掩体后跳了出来。希卡普用圆形金属盖挡住自己，子弹乒乒乓乓地打在盖子上，没伤到希卡普分亳。希卡普仗着有东西挡子弹，一边对着士兵尬舞一边时不时冲着士兵射一枪，当然百发百中。希卡普在转身时看到自己腰上挂着的两个圆圆的玩意儿：天啊，我怎么忘了这个玩意儿，这可是制造surprise的好东西呀。他把这两个玩意儿从腰间拽下来，拔了插销。"各位，surprise来了！"喊着，两个圆滚滚的玩意儿打着转儿飞了过去。"轰"巨响过后，几乎所有士兵被炸倒，不过还是有一个幸存者，此时正像疯狗一样向飞船跑去。"嘿！"听到有人叫他，士兵本能地回过头。"看队长是怎么扔盾牌的！"只见一个圆形金属盖向着他飞来，随后他便没了意识。


End file.
